In the prior art, the method of manufacturing a 3D barrier substrate comprises the steps as follows.
Referred to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), a signal line metal layer is deposited on the whole glass substrate 10, and a pattern of a first mask is formed on a photo-resist layer by performing the first coating, exposing and developing, and a signal line metal electrode 11 is formed by performing the first etching and removing the photo-resist, wherein the signal line metal electrode 11 is a ring shape electrode.
Referred to FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b), a passivation layer 21 is deposited on the whole glass substrate 10, a pattern of a second mask is formed on the photo-resist layer by performing the second coating, exposing and developing, and a passivation layer 21 is formed by performing the second etching to remove the passivation layer on the signal line metal layer and remove the photo-resist, and a square shape via hole 22 is formed on the signal line metal electrode 11.
Referred to FIGS. 3 (a) and 3(b), a transparent conductive layer 31 is deposited on the whole glass substrate 10, the transparent conductive layer is generally an ITO layer. A pattern of a third mask is formed on the photo-resist layer by performing the third coating, exposing and developing, and ITO electrodes which are alternately arranged are formed by performing the third etching and removing the photo-resist. The ITO electrode is a stripe shape electrode and the ITO electrode 31 is coupled to the signal line metal electrode 11 through the square shape via hole 22.
The above-described method of manufacturing a 3D barrier substrate may ensure that the ring shape signal line metal electrode 11 charges the stripe shape ITO transparent electrode 31 respectively, and the design requirements for a 3D barrier substrate are met
To sum up, in the prior art, the method of manufacturing a 3D barrier substrate need to perform a photo etching process for three times and adopts a three-layer structure comprising a signal line metal layer, a passivation layer, and an ITO transparent conducting layer, and each of which need to design a mask respectively, so many procedures decreases the production efficiency and increases the cost of production.